


It's Not Easy Being Pink

by certs_up



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, fusion - fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fusion with the fairy tale "The Frog Prince," Leeron can restore Viral's gunmen Enkidudu, but the price he demands has an unexpected twist. Response to a prompt on the Gurren Lagann kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy Being Pink

Once upon a time there was a beastman named Viral, and he was very sad. The humans had accepted him into Team Dai-Gurren and had given him a cushy, well-paid job as a ship captain for the new government, as well as a snazzy new uniform. But Viral was still very sad.

"Woe is me," said Viral, as he leaned on a catwalk railing and gazed down into the vast space of the grapearl hangar where the new government's military vehicles were serviced. "For although I am accepted by humans and employed in a well-paying job and provided with a snazzy uniform, I have lost my dear gunmen Enkidudu, and there will never again be such a one."

But as Viral spoke these sad words, he was not alone. Even though he was head of the Science Bureau, Leeron sometimes succumbed to nostalgia and prowled about the grapearl hangar, reminiscing about the days when he wielded his tools to service gunmen for the manly spirits of Team Dai-Gurren. Hearing Viral's words, he approached the beastman and said, "There is no need for sorrow, my virile Viral! For by the power of my high-ranking government position and unparalleled command of technology, I can restore to you your precious Enkidudu. However—" and here he leaned much closer than Viral felt comfortable with "—there is a price for my services, sweet captain. Once your Enkidudu is restored, you must take me into its cockpit—ooh, I _love_ that word!—you must take me into its _cockpit_ and fuck me three times with your wonderful beastman dick."

Viral was dizzied by the conflicting prospects: the rapturous dream of being reunited with Enkidudu, and the sheer horror of his manhood providing for Leeron's pleasure. But in his heart he thought, "This silly human will be easy enough to avoid once I have my Enkidudu again." So aloud he said, "I ac ..." _hack!spit_ "... I accept your conditions, human. If you will indeed restore my lost Enkidudu, I will, I will ... I will do as you wish."

"Ooh, you're such a marvel of manliness!" Leeron cooed. "I'll get to work on it right away." And he minced off down the catwalk, to Viral's vast relief.

In mere hours Leeron learned where Enkidudu's carcass had been stowed. He pulled strings until his fingers bled to acquire the old-fashioned materials that had been used to construct the Spiral-King-era gunmen, and he took every minute of leave he had accrued to weld and solder and burnish until Enkidudu stood proud and shining in the grapearl hangar, looking for all the world as if it were newly minted.

As Leeron stood back and admired his work, he heard a quiet sob behind him. "It is my Enkidudu," said Viral. His voice was breaking, and tears streamed down his face. "It is my dear Enkidudu, that served me so faithfully for so long."

"It is indeed, my sentimental beastman," said Leeron, and he wrapped an arm around Viral's shoulders. "Now we must retire to its cockpit—ooh, I _still love_ that word!—we _must_ retire to its _cockpit,_ and celebrate three times the joys of the flesh!"

"The hell I will," snarled Viral, shoving him away. "As if I'd ever share my sweet reunion with Enkidudu with the likes of you!" And so saying, he dashed toward the gunmen and up, up, up its towering form, until he was seated at the controls. He swiftly closed the front hatch and pressed the starter.

Nothing happened.

Silence reigned for a few moments, and then there was a tap-tap-tap on the front hatch. Viral stared. Tap-tap-tap and _tap-tap-tap!_ It was Leeron's creepy toys! They had followed him up and now were tapping like a descent of woodpeckers at the line between the top and bottom doors of the hatch. And with each tap, the opening between the jaw-like doors widened a little more, until it was just wide enough for a panting Leeron to slip in.

"I thought" _puff, puff_ "you might try" _pant, pant_ "something like this," said Leeron as he caught his breath. The climb up the gunmen had winded him, for he was not accustomed to such athletic exertions. "Enkidudu's starter," he continued, still a little breathless, "can be activated only by my bio-signature. You're not going anywhere without me aboard. Time to sweep me off my feet!"

"I'll sweep you off your feet, all right!" snarled Viral as he leapt up from the pilot's seat. With two great strokes of his claws, he slashed through Leeron's pants, leaving him naked from the waist down. "I'll fuck you forward!" Viral declared, flinging Leeron onto his back so his hair slammed into a bulkhead. Viral swooped his arms under Leeron's knees and thrust his sudden erection into an unresisting anus. "And I'll fuck you backward!" he continued, flipping Leeron over so his face smashed into the floor. Again his erection found the opening that Leeron had sought for so long to fill. "And I'll fuck you right in that lisping mouth!" Viral shrieked, and he made his actions fit his words.

And as he thrust again and again, he felt Leeron's mouth growing softer and softer and cooler and cooler, and presently a long, _long_ tongue wrapped itself around his member and proceeded to jerk him off or give him a blowjob ... Viral wasn't sure which, and he really didn't care, for he realized he was looking not at a human face with human hair and those clumsy-looking blunt human teeth, but at a delightfully mottled green face with a wide, toothless mouth and protruding golden eyes.

_Leeron is ... ?_ But he could not complete the thought, for he was absorbed in the joys of the flesh as he came and came and came.

When Viral could see straight again, Leeron remained as he had become: short and squat, with a mottled green back and a pale belly, a wide mouth, and long, muscular hind legs.

"You are ... a _beastman?_ " Viral said at last.

"That's right, sweet fangs," said Leeron. His voice was still the same, and so, apparently, was his sexual orientation. "I was a bad boy and displeased the Spiral King, and he modified my very genes so that I would look like a human until I could find a fine beastman who would fuck me three times and return me to my original froggy form." He bounced up and down a few times on his restored legs. "But now that you've kept your word," he continued sadly, "I'll keep the rest of mine. I'll reset Enkidudu's starter so it responds to your bio-signature, and you'll be free to go wherever you want."

"No," said Viral, and he pulled the restored frog-man into an embrace. "Now that I can see your true form, I realize how wrong I was to reject you." He sat in the pilot's seat with Leeron in front of him, and he nestled his chin between the two high-set eyes. "I will fly you wherever you want to go, and I will never leave your side, and I will protect you from the humans no matter what."

Leeron's tongue shot up and around Viral's face in a froggy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> _Original prompt:_
> 
> Leeron is actually a beastman with frog genetics.  
> WHERE YOU GO WITH THIS IS UP TO YOUUUUUU.


End file.
